Imaginação
by M.Redbird
Summary: Sasuke sai numa missão com uma gennin desconhecida, onde eles teram que se disfarçarem como um casal. Que conclusões a imaginação de Sakura ira tirar disso? One-Shot ( Repostado e corrigido)


**Está fanfic é baseada numa outra que eu li a muito tempo atras, porem infelizmente não consigo encontrar a original pra dar os creditos :( se alguem souber me avise. **

**Lembrem-se Naruto não é meu #ChoraSangue!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Era quinta, dia do encontro do time 7, eu, Naruto e Sasuke estávamos comendo ramén, enquanto Naruto falava sem parar da missão que tinha acabado de realizar.

- Então quando aqueles dois ninjas vieram na minha direção – Contou Naruto, pela 3 vezes – Eu derrubei eles com meu rasen...

- Tenho que ir embora – Cortou Sasuke.

Olhamos pra ele.

- Ainda não são nem 20h Sasuke – Comentou Naruto – Pare de ser antissocial.

- Tenho uma missão amanhã.

- Que missão? – Perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

- Tenho que descobrir se um criminoso foi feito prisioneiro na vila da nevoa – Comentou ele sem emoção.

- Sozinho? – Perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

- Não. Será uma missão em dupla, eu e uma _gennin _chamada Nika vamos nos disfarçar como um casal de viajantes e inspecionar a área, levará no Maximo três dias.

_CASAL ?! – Tive vontade de gritar – Nika?_

Baixei os olhos para meu prato numa tentativa de disfarçar a onda de emoções que passaram no meu rosto e comentei, fingindo o maior desinteresse que pude:

-Hn.

- Tenho que ir – Disse ele e se levantou.

- Até mais – Disse, forçando um sorriso.

- Tchau Teme – Disse Naruto, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_Como Tsunade pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Não era normal ninjas saírem em missões em duplas, ela não poderia mandar outro ninja com Sasuke? Alguém para impedir que ele e Nika fiquem sozinhos juntos, impedir que ela tente fazer alguma coisa._

- Estou cheia, acho que vou pra casa praticar o jutsu que tenho que usar na cirurgia de amanhã mais uma vez – Cometei para Naruto, eu não tinha nenhuma cirurgia, mas tentei dizer isso do modo mais natural possível, precisava ir pra casa pensar.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Não esqueça que é sua vez de pagar a conta, até mais Naruto.

- O QUE? – Gritou ele chocado, mas eu já havia saído pela porta.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cheguei em casa, mal conseguia me sentar. _Eu poderia lidar com uma missão em dupla dele com Karin, sua colega de time detestável, eles já haviam passado muito tempo juntos, se Sasuke quisesse investir nela já teria feito á tempos. Mas como eu poderia lidar um uma garota nova? Alguém que eu sequer conhecia? Ela poderia ser exatamente o que Sasuke esteve procurando a vida toda, ela poderia voltar dessa missão como à senhora Uchina!_

Tentei imagina-la, Nika, seu nome soava como a coisa mais detestável da Terra, ela deveria ser bonita, com longos cabelos pretos, pra combinar com os dele, e talvez olhos azuis, que o farão lembrar-se do oceano. Garanto que ela vai rir de tudo que ele falar, mas não forçadamente, um riso musical e doce, e talvez ela seja durona, do tipo que se formou na academia com as melhores notas e sabe jutsus com perfeição.

_Será que ela é medica? Ou não? Acho que não, então se algo acontecer Sasuke terá de protegê-la, talvez ela se coloque em perigo só pra ser carregada por ele, eu já posso até ver, ela fingindo machucar o pé e sendo carregada por Sasuke._

Até que algo me ocorreu, eles se disfarçariam como um casal, então teriam de passar a noite numa hospedaria e DIVIDIR UM QUARTO! Por um segundo tudo que poderia acontecer neste quarto passou pela minha cabeça, eles teriam de dividir a cama e essa tal de Nika poderia abraçar o Sasuke durante a noite, ou ela poderia se insinuar pra ele, OMG como alguém pode ser tão baixa? Eu tinha certeza que nem mesmo Karin chegaria a tal ponto.

Tentei me forçar a pensar em outra coisa, e quem sabe dormir um pouco. Mas depois de muito me revirar e de cantarolar todas as musicas que conhecia para me manter ocupada, desisti.

Abri meu livro de medicina e passei a noite em claro treinando alguns jutsus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Acordei com uma luz estranha, o sol batia forte pela minha janela, parecia ser por volta de meio-dia.

_Devo ter dormido enquanto estudava_, pensei.

Eu tinha que estar no hospital por volta das 8h, o que significava que eu estava muito atrasada. Me levantei apressada, mas antes que eu pudesse correr pro banho meu estomago roncou violentamente, decidi que poderia muito bem almoçar antes de ir.

Enquanto preparava o almoço não pude deixar de pensar se Nika estaria preparando o almoço de Sasuke agora mesmo. _Talvez ele pense que ela é uma excelente cozinheira, talvez ele ache que é exatamente o tipo de garota para se casar, _pensei amargurada.

Depois de almoçar e lavar a louça, tomei um banho e me encaminhei para o hospital. Fiz três plantões seguidos, eles são ótimos para ocupar a cabeça. Mas Tsunade me chutou de lá, me impedindo de fazer o quarto.

Cheguei em casa esgotada, tudo que consegui fazer foi me arrastar pra cama e dormir. Durante a noite tive um sonho terrível, nele Sasuke voltava de sua missão com Nika como namorada, elas estava linda, com seus cabelos negros esvoaçantes, vestida com um quimono vermelho, e me encarava friamente com seus olhos azuis, me culpando por estar tentando estragar sua felicidade com Sasuke.

Acordei me sentindo péssima, como eu podia ser tão egoísta? Sasuke já tinha sofrido tanto, e aqui estava eu, querendo impedi-lo de ficar com a única garota de quem ele gostou, tudo por causa desse maldito amor egoísta que eu não conseguia parar de nutri por ele. Então decidi que quando ele voltasse de sua missão eu aceitaria seu namoro com Nika. Só esse pensamento pareceu me destruir por dentro, mas eu estava decidida a ir até o fim.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de passar a tarde me remoendo no sofá acabei adormecendo. Acordei na manhã seguinte com alguém batendo na minha porta. Andei praticamente em câmera lenta até a porta, era o dia em que Sasuke voltaria. _Ele decidiu vir me apresentar sua namorada, _pensei, aterrorizada. No entanto quando finalmente abri, me deparei com um ninja desconhecido.

- Hanuro Sakura? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim? – Perguntei.

- Uchina Sasuke está no hospital – Engasguei com as palavras dele, _o que ela tinha feito com ele? _– Ele disse que só quer ser atendido por você.

- Obrigada – Disse e saltei pelos telhados até o hospital, morrendo de preocupação.

Cheguei a minha sala as pressas, Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira em frente a minha mesa, parecia perfeitamente normal.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, dava pra ver o desespero na minha voz de longe.

- Estou. Só tive um pequeno corte – Ele disse apontando para um ponto no meio do cabelo.

- Não acredito que me fez correr desesperada até aqui se está bem – Censurei-o.

- Estou feliz que você esteja aqui...

- Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou uma voz extremamente enjoativa, e em seguida uma menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos entrou.

Olhei pra ela, e ela corou como um tomate.

- Olá. Eu sou a Nika, você deve ser a Sakura-chan.

Fiquei chocada. _Aquela era a Nika? Ela não era super bonita, era normal. Fiquei ainda mais decepcionada, se ele tinha escolhido aquela garota, como eu deveria parecer aos olhos dele? Alguma espécie de monstro, no mínimo._

- Olá Nika – Disse forçando um sorriso, mas deve ter ficado parecendo uma careta.

- Eu insisti para o Sasuke-kun vir ao hospital, ele sofreu um corte na cabeça, quando me salvou de uma kunai.

_Sasuke-KUN? Salvar de uma kunai?_

- Entendo, eu vou verificar – Disse, e acrescentei com um sorriso – Pode esperar lá fora.

Ela corou novamente e saiu parecendo envergonhada.

- Onde está o corte? – Perguntei para Sasuke.

Ele indicou o lugar com o dedo.

- Você não gostou dela – Comentou.

Gelei.

_Droga, ele tinha percebido._

- Eu não disse isso.

- Nem precisou, mas acho que ela não percebeu.

Entrelacei os dedos nos cabelos de Sasuke e comecei a mandar chakara sobre o corte.

- Não é que eu não goste dela é só...

- Não precisa mentir, você detestou a garota.

Empurrei a cabeça dele pra trás para podermos nos olhar nos olhos.

- Eu não disse isso, respeito suas escolhas Sasuke.

- Eu não escolhi nada, Tsunade nos mandou pra essa missão juntos.

- Eu não estou falando disso – Disse um pouco irritada por ele achar que precisava me poupar de alguma coisa.

Ele segurou meus pulsos, eu nem tinha percebido que continuava com as mãos em seu cabelo, estávamos tão perto.

- Do que está falando Sakura? – Seu tom de voz exigia uma resposta.

- Oras Sasuke, você sabe do que estou falando – Disse e comecei a caminhar de volta pra minha mesa.

Sasuke se levantou rapidamente, me agarrando por trás, me virando e me obrigando a encara-lo.

- Me diz o que tem de errado Sakura – Exigiu ele.

- Argh Sasuke, me solta – Disse empurrando ele pra longe.

Mas Sasuke me puxou de volta, dessa vez ainda mais perto, suas mãos envolviam minha cintura.

- Sakura.

- Eu não gosto dela okay, mas isso não é da minha conta. Você pode namorar quem quiser – Disse. A ultima frase saiu meio engasgada, a dor da derrota aparente na minha voz.

Sasuke riu. Ele teve a coragem de rir, enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não acredito que você pensou que estávamos namorando Sakura. Eu disse que sairíamos numa missão, não em um encontro.

- Mas eu achei... – Comecei, mas fui cortada pelos lábios de Sasuke que selaram os meus. Passei os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, e ficamos assim nos beijando.

- Ai meu Deus – disse me afastando de Sasuke – Esquecemos da Nika, ela deve estar esperando por você lá fora.

Disse e comecei a correr em direção á porta, mas Sasuke me segurou novamente.

- O namorado dela já deve ter vindo busca-la faz tempo.

- Namorado?

- Sim, tive que ouvir sobre ele a viajem toda.

Comecei a rir, eu tinha praticamente surtado durante três dias, por medo de uma garota que já tinha namorado. Sasuke sorriu pra mim e voltou a me beijar.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Hey gente! Sei que vocês querem me matar por ainda não ter atualizado Hs, mas é que estou com outras coisas na cabeça. Então escrevi essa one-shot pra matar a saudades.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos M.**


End file.
